


Not Sleeping Together

by WritingToKeepMySanity



Series: Punk (Newsies) Will Never Die [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, because no one's stopping me, i love that that's a tag, it's pretty perfect for this one, no warnings accept Spot's big mouth, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingToKeepMySanity/pseuds/WritingToKeepMySanity
Summary: Jack can't sleep. Katherine can't sleep.So they're just here, not sleeping together.





	Not Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: John Mulaney quote "Do my friends hate me, or do I just need to go to sleep?"

No one was texting him back.

Which he supposed should’ve been expected, it _was_ three am. Jack sighed, stretching his arms over his head and looking at the easel in front of him. “Alright, ‘nough’a this,” he rubbed a hand over his eyes. He’d been in the studio since ten, it was probably time to call it a night.

After cleaning up his brushes and paints, Jack slung his jacket over his shoulders, and leaving the art building, he crossed the quad, scrolling through his phone again.

Nothing.

Jokingly, he typed and sent in the group chat Race insisted they have (mostly so he could send memes):

_JackAss: Do my friends hate me, or do I just need to go to sleep?_

He didn’t think about it, sure no one would even respond, but a moment later, his phone buzzed.

_Princess Pulitzer: I’m not sleeping._

__Princess Pulitzer_ : Want to come over and not sleep together? _

__Princess Pulitzer_ : ;)_

Laughing, Jack started to text back when another new message popped up.

_Spotty: oh my god, go to sleep_

_Spotty: at least switch to private and quit waking me up_

_Spotty: fuckers._

Rolling his eyes and switching to his conversation with Katherine, Jack started backtracking towards Kath’s dorm, even as he typed.

_Jackie: wat abt your roommate?_

_Red: I’m starting to seriously doubt I have a roommate, she’s never here._

_Jackie: her loss imma delight_

Arriving at her door, Jack knocked, scrubbing a hand through his mohawk as he waited.

Katherine opened the door, her hair tied up in a messy bun and glasses sliding down her nose. “Hi,” she said, smiling, raising up a little to kiss him.

He kissed her back, tugging at the sleeve of the hoodie she wore. “Hi. I wondered where this went. When’d ya steal this?”

She looked down at the oversized hoodie covering her hand. It was one Jack had had for years, faded black and holey and, while he'd noticed its absence, he had no idea how or when she'd stolen it. “This? Like three months ago, Jackie dear, keep up. Why are you up so late?” she asked, pulling him into the room.

“Could ask ya the same thing, Red.” Jack shrugged out of his jacket and unlaced his boots before flopping on her bed.

Katherine took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes before replacing them. “Finishing a paper… wait, no. Two papers. Your turn.” She smiled sweetly at him, folding her legs under her.

“Finishin’ m’own project in the studio,” Jack explained, wiggling his paint covered fingers at her.

She made a face before grabbing his hand and linking their fingers twisting his hand to examine it. “Look at that, your hands are as colorful as your sleeves,” she said with a slight grin.

“Yeah, what ‘bout’chu?” he asked, pulling up her sleeve a little to reveal the end of her own sleeve she’d been working on since about three months after they met. “When ya gonna start addin’ colors?”

Pushing up her sleeve with her other hand, Katherine contemplated her tattoos, all thin, delicate flowers lacing up wrist to bicep. She shrugged. “I don’t know. You think I need colors?”

He shrugged. "Your tattoos, baby. I gotta color version'a this sketch if ya ever wanna try it," Jack offered. He'd been designing tattoos since Spot's first in high school, even done some stick-and-pokes with the guys once he'd proven he could be trusted with a needle.

"I'd like to see that sometime," she said, forgetting her tattoos in favor of tracing his, a night sky with stars swirling and circling his arm, before leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Sure. Anytime, Red."

Katherine pressed a kiss to his shoulder though his shirt. Tilting her head up to look at him, she asked, "You want to watch a movie or something? Or are you tired?"

“I think—” Jack cut himself off with a large yawn, turning his head as he did. Katherine squeezed his hand.

“I think you’re tired,” she said, a little teasingly. “Do you need to head back?” He shook his head, yawning again. “Davey won’t be worried?”

“Nah, ‘m usually out doin’ projects ‘round this time’a the year, he ain’t ‘spectin’ me.”

He didn’t realize he’d kept his eyes closed until Katherine brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. He blinked his eyes open to see her smiling softly at him.

“Jack, would you like to go to sleep?”

“Mm.” He let go of her hand and stretched out on her bed, pulling her down by an arm around her waist with him. “Sounds good,” he said, pressing his nose in her neck.

“ _Jack,_ ” she laughed.

“Hmm?”

“Let me go for a sec.”

“Whyyyy,” he asked, definitely not with a whine.

Katherine patted his hand. “I just want to turn the lamp off.”

Jack sighed. “ _Fine_.” He let her go, heard her shuffling as she turned the lamp off, the quiet _click_ of her folding her glasses and setting them aside before she settled back next to him.

He curled an arm around her again, holding her close.

“Night, Jackie,” Katherine murmured.

“G’night, Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kath's name in the group chat is "Princess Pulitzer" because of a joke with her and Race, but it's "Red" in Jack's phone (accompanied by at least three hearts) since that's his nickname for her.
> 
> the Punks have taken over my life, so... sorry for the onslaught ~~but not that sorry OOPS~~
> 
> I'd love to know your thoughts!!


End file.
